Ste. Mere-Eglise
Burnville is the third level in Call of Duty. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Going past the field You'll spawn in the small trench that you went to at the end of Pathfinder. At it's end are three large medikits. You'll need them, since things are going to get pretty hairy. Get out of the trench and you'll be at the end of a large field. Foley will instruct you to run past the field, but mortars will start to shell it. Don't worry about getting hit; unless it's a direct impact, you'll only lose a chunk of your health and your movement will become very slow. Even if you've been hit, continue to run through the field. At the end, you'll find two houses. You'll want to go through the right house, but it has two MG42s and there won't be an explosion to stop it. You'll have to take out your rifle, aim down the sights, and shoot the gunners. When they're down, run over to the house and go inside. Take out your SMG, and finish off anybody that's left. Image:burnspawn.png|Spawn Image:burnfield.png|At the start of the field. Houses part 1 When that's done, go out the back door and you'll be in some ruins with enemies standing around. Take out your SMG and mow them down. If they try to hide, either approach them or throw a grenade at their direction. When they're gone, head forward into what appears to be a train station. Take out the enemies (keep an eye out on the exit to the left of the entrance, as enemies might sneak up on you from there). Once you're done with them, you'll find an enemy shooting an MG42 at you from a Sdkfz-251 halftrack. This guy can be pretty tricky to take out because of the small area you have to hit him and the MG42 he's firing, so you should go near a window, lean, aim down your sights, and shoot him. If you can't see him or are too exposed while leaning, move until you're at a safe spot. When he's down, Foley will open the door to the next area. (When you get into the train station, go to the last door on the left and toss a grenade out next to the halftrack. You can do this without exposing yourself to the MG fire.) Image:burn1sthouse.png|Second floor of House 1. Notice the grenades near the MG42. Image:burnruins.png|The Ruins Houses part 2 Now you'll be near another house. The garage on its right has an MG42 gunner, so try to take him out before you go to the house. When he's down, run to the left side of the house and throw grenades into the windows. This'll either flush out or kill the enemies inside, making it easy for you to get inside. When you're inside, turn right and toss another grenade. Again, this'll take care of any problems in that room, so go in and finish off the survivors. When you're done, go straight, and you'll end up in the garage. If another gunner has appeared, take him out. Otherwise, go to its exit and take a right, then go forward until you see a staircase. There should be a troop there, so take him out. If not, take the large medikit and go downstairs, take a right then go back to the main room. When you're there, follow your allies to the chicken coop and graveyard. Image:burn2ndhouseoutside.png|The second house. You'll want to enter through the left side. Image:burn2ndgarage.png|The garage. Image:burn2ndhousefloortwo.png|The often-neglected second floor. Image:burn2ndexit.png|Exit to the chicken coop. Graveyard You'll end up in a chicken coop/graveyard. The entrance has some large medikits, so don't be afraid to use them. Grab your rifle and aim at the heads of the troops who are hiding behind the fence. When you get out, make sure to check your right, since there's usually another troop or two behind the fence there. When the troops in the chicken coop are gone, gr you'll have to go through the graveyard. Don't rush this area ASAP! Pick off a few enemies that are near the route you're going to, then run! It'll save you a lot of trouble. If you get hit during the trek, the medium-sized building on the left has a large medikit and a few troops, so make sure to either toss a few grenades or bring out your SMG before entering. Any allied troops who die here will sometimes be replaced by an ally with a BAR. Image:burncoop.png|The coop. Image:burngrave1.png|The graveyard. Flakpanzer 1 When the graveyard is cleared out, you can either go left or go forward. If you go left, you'll find your first objective being guarded by two MG42s. It's possible to stop them from there, but it's more trouble than it's worth. Instead, go forward, and you'll end up in a church. Go to the left, and you'll see a crack that leads to the gunners and the objective. Since you have the advantage of surprise, you can take the gunners and the controllers of the objective out any way you want. When they're down, go to the objective from the left past described earlier. Place an explosive on it, and run! Image:burnflak1.png|The ideal point to attack the Flak crew and it's defenders. Image:burnflak12.png|Where to place the bomb. Flakpanzer 2 Now that objective 1 is dead, you can move to objective 2. Go past the remains of objective 1, and you'll find a large field with objective two firing at the sky, along with some troops using the remains of a building as cover. If you want to, you can try taking out the enemies from where you are, but that takes way too much time. Instead, run to the building's left and throw grenades while you're running, take out your SMG, and open fire when you get there. While you'll take some damage, it's much quicker and satisfying that trying to snipe them one-by-one. The first FG42 will be dropped here, so get it if you want it. It does very good damage, has reasonably manageable recoil as long as your burst fire and a scope. Remember to set it to full-auto once you get it, since dropped ones are semi-automatic. Destroy the second objective, then move on. (Alternatively, run through the ground porch on your right to the right side of the panzer. Shoot the enemy who sees you, slap a charge on the panzer and run--the explosion will take everyone else out.) Image:burnflak2.png|The second Flak Gun. Image:burnfg42.png|A dropped FG42. Image:burnflak22.png|Where to place the bomb. Flakpanzer 3 When objective 2 is down, go forward from the front of its remains, take a right, then look forward. You'll see a small opening with your allies crowded around it. go through it and follow it until you get to the end of a house. Look to the right of the ending, and you'll find a mini-trench filled with troops. Grenades work best. When they're down, take a left and go forward until you hear another Flakpanzer. When you get to it, look right and scan the area for a house with some troops in it. Open fire and take them out. Then, go to the house and open fire on the troops near the last objective. Tossing a grenade or two will help. When most of them are down, go to the objective and set a bomb on it. When it's destroyed and all of the enemies are dead, Foley will lead you to the exit. Image:burnentranceto3.png|The entrance to the third Flak's area. Image:burntrench.png|The trench that's next to the house. Image:burnflak31.png|The last Flak Gun. Image:burnflak32.png|Where to place the bomb. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UiBd_Xfd5Y&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=3 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels